The Conjuring
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: In a undiscovered files of the park was found in a investigation, shows a lost event occur in September 2011 at the park. The files reveals a dark secrets about the park, as it explains terrifying, and horrifying facts of the park workers who survive the most terrifying, the most horrifying, and the most disturbing case ever known as the investigators calls it, "The Conjuring."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers and writers to my first fanfic. of Regular Show. Just to let you know that this will be based upon the film, "The Conjuring," but I won't copy everything it has. So let's begin the story, shaw we?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Premise

Back in September 2011, there was a case about the park no one was allow to learn or discover about. Us investigators was looking for clues of what happened during to events that causes these unexplainable phenomenons going on to the victims. The victims are groundkeepers and co-workers of the local park in City. We have discovered that what we're about to show is a lost written files beyond telling what happened on September 2011.

This is based on their story about to case we called "The Conjuring." Telling us what happened to them, and what they suffered from the events they survive to give us a scoops of the afterlife. The files they kept. We have the written flies of the most shocking cases we ever had. It's like they were saying that it was a "conjured" case. We never have a case like this before. We actually never let no one read nor see these files, until now. This might been to terrifying for everyone to hear and see with your own souls.

-From, one of the investigators of the case as he opens the files and begin reading the case of "The Conjuring."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but it will get better as there will be more chapters coming up for, "The Conjuring."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome Regular Show's Fanfiction readers and writers, to the next chapter of my first mystery story with the supernatural and horror of "The Conjuring." You know, I'm surprise I have no reviews, but I got 3 favorite and follows, so it's a heck of the story for you to read. Can you guys just try reading it, it's regular after all.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heading Out

**Date: August 2, 2011**

**Day: 1**

**Time: 10:00 a.m.**

**Location: The Park; Residence's House; in Mordecai's and Rigby's Room, City**

* * *

It was just a regular day at the park. The sun shinning the day, the grass green, and the air is fresh. But everything isn't regular when there might be something waiting for it's victims. In the house, Mordecai and Rigby was trying to find a way to apologize from that Karaoke Night incident from yesterday, but we all know that they might do something irregular.

"What are going to do dude? Benson is going to fire us if he finds the tape," worried Mordecai as he was gripping his hair. "I don't want to lose my job."

"Don't worry man, the tape is already be trashed last night," said Rigby as he was chilled with this. "He's not going to find out."

"I don't know Rigby. He is really like a madmen, and if we piss him off again, I don't know what he'll do to use," said Mordecai.

"Okay then, how about we just get the tape back from the cops," said Rigby as he was heading towards the door. "And then we destroy the tape once and for all, so we don't have too worry about losing our jobs."

"Okay then, but we just need to get out without Benson noticing," said Mordecai before heading to the door too and exit their room.

* * *

**Time: 10:05 a.m.**

**Location: Residence's House; Living Room**

* * *

As Mordecai and Rigby was walking downstairs silent, they saw Benson sitting on the couch. He was just finishing talking to Skips as he too was beside him. They watch as they see what they would concluding with their discussion.

"What should I do Skips? I had it with those two, they just slack off, and tried to avoid any work I gave them," said Benson in frustration. "I just want to fire them so they won't ruin anything like last night. Plus, I need to find out what they put in the tape."

"Calm down Benson. They just need to understand that they need to do work instead of doing nothing," said Skips. "Anyway, you don't need to look for that tape. It's already been smashed."

"I guess your right Skips, I guess I need to talk to them," said Benson as he stood with Skips and left the living room to the kitchen.

As the two left, Mordecai and Rigby head to the front door and exit.

* * *

**Time: 10:07 a.m.**

**Location: The Park; Near Residence's House; Garage**

* * *

As they head out, they head to the garage where there was nobody in, forthey found the golf cart. As they found it, Mordecai didn't felt right.

"Rigby, let's go to Benson," said Mordecai as he was feeling as if this was wrong.

"No way man, we still need to find that tape," said Rigby as he was rushing to go.

"But he just wants to talk to us," said Mordecai as there was nothing to be afraid of.

"He's lying. He just want us so he could fire us," said Rigby as the golf cart began to start.

"Fine then dude, let's just go so you can just get your tape," said Mordecai as he entered the golf cart with Rigby As they drove off to get the tape.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short for you readers and writers, but there's more chapters coming on in "The Conjuring." By the way, it begins after the Karaoke Video episode, and it's a horror, supernatural, and mystery story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my regular readers and writers, to another chapter of "The Conjuring." So from time to time, I haven't work on this story for about four months, so from this chapter, there will be some changes that the previous chapters. So now, let's starting reading this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Arriving for the Tape 

* * *

**Date: August 2, 2011**

**Day: 1**

**Time: 10:27 a.m. **

**Location: Police Department**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby parked the golf cart to the parking lot on the late morning as made it to the police department. The police was at the city like the coffee shop, but it was just three blocks away. With the sun hitting beyond their eyes and the day is warm, they begin to walk towards the police department.

"Dude, are you sure we should do this?", worried Mordecai for he doesn't want to face more consequences from Rigby. "Benson is just going to apoligize to us from that Karaoke Night. There's no warm done."

"Mordecai, you're just being a little baby right now," said Rigby as he was tired to hear his worrying. "Benson is just lying and he can't wait to fire us. You know how it is."

"Shut up Rigby, you're being the little baby here," said Mordecai as he was angry upon Rigby to call him a baby. "You're scare to face Benson because you're the one who always get more troubled than us. Even more troubled than me."

"You shut up!", said Rigby with just anger before they realize they were at the door of the police department.

They raise they hands against the glass door before they push it to make their entrance to the place. It was a boring day for the police as they their just eating their donuts on their desks and the staff was sleepy to work. They step in to the police department as a debut of their action to the Karaoke night. They head to the a police officer who was on the counter reading some files. This police officer was on his 30's, with brown eyes, brown short hair, and have a brown beard, but he was on a detective uniform with a light brown coat and a light brown hat on his head. Making him look like a detective instead of an officer.

"May I help you?", asked the detective looking officer with boredom within him. "Because I am bored to death to just sit here for another minute wasting time not solving crimes."

"Well officer, we need something from the... the lost-and-found storage room," said Rigby with a smile on his face.

"What do you need to get from the lost-and-found storage room?", asked the detective with superstition in him as his raise an eye brown at the raccoon.

"Well... you see, we need... umm..."

"We need to look for something we lost last night," said Mordecai, calmly more than Rigby as he was beginning to sweat in worries. "Something valuable."

It took quite a moment before the detective respond to the two park workers. Respond to them with no superstition.

"Alright then, you can go. But only if I come with you two just in case," said the detective as he stood up on his seat and begin to lead them.

"I told you everything is going to be alright," whispered Rigby as he whipped some sweat off his face.

"What ever dude, I'm still a better lier than you still," whispered Mordecai in glee as they were following the detective to the lost-and-found to get their tape.

As they walk with the detective in front of them, some officers were looking at them with the same superstition faces as the detective made them earlier. They begin to worry on the inside, for now their being watch by a lot of officers that don't evening like them right now.

"Don't mind them guys, they're just looking for something they lost," said the detective to the crowd of the officers. "Don't act like bastards to them right now."

The officers look away as the detective was now leading them to the police's offices. From their, Rigby was looking everywhere for the evidence room instead of the lost-and-found room they said they need to look for.

"So, what do you guys need to look for?", asked the detective in curious. "Nobody never goes for the lost-and-found room to look for something."

"We are looking for a tape you guys might have in particular," said Rigby in a kind way he wouldn't act in million years to people nor police officers. "A tape that we need back."

"Oh, so it's like a personal thing, is it?", asked the detective.

"Exactly, it personal to us and we can't have people to expose it," said Mordecai as he's still calmer than Rigby.

As they're walking through a hallway, Rigby caught a sign that was labeled for evidence on crimes on a door. This make him happy as they suddenly stop on the spot.

"Here we are, the lost-and-found room," said the detective as he was beside a door that was labeled lost-and-found.

This is a situation for Rigby to go to the evidence room and retrieve the broken tape of the Karaoke Night accident. The room was behind them. He needs to think of a way to get to the room unnoticed.

"Mordecai, I need you to distract him," whispered Rigby as close as Mordecai's ears.

"Distract him? For what dude?", whispered Mordecai in confusion.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?", asked the detective as he was getting concern from their whispering.

"Umm... we were just whispering about... how it was fun for making the tape for only us two," lied Mordecai.

"How was it fun?", asked the detective as he raise an eye brown again to the blue jay.

"Well you see, if was a video about..."

As Mordecai and the detective was getting into a conversation, Rigby secretly was heading to the evidence room and enter it. When he was in the room, it was full of stools that has a lot of items that were evidence from every crimes that has ever happened to the city. So much, that Rigby made a sigh of complaining to look everywhere for that tape.

As Mordecai finished, the detective and him were laughing, for Mordecai was explaining their videos of them on Karaoke Night and singing they're not taking anymore work from their boss.

"Oh my God, I wish I would say that to my boss," said the detective as he was laughing to the whole thing.

"Yeah, but then one day our boss almost found out about it. So we needed to hide it somewhere he couldn't find it," said Mordecai as he too was laughing. "But as we were about to get rid of it in time, it was gone and now we're checking if you guys found our tape."

"Okay then, well if you and your... Hey, where is your raccoon friend?", asked the detective in sudden reaction for no sight of Rigby.

Mordecai was beginning to worried on the inside before Rigby suddenly appears behind both of them, with the tape.

"Well, I found our tape," said Rigby in a calm way, even more calmer than Mordecai now.

"Well then, that's good enough. Now you guys get out of here," said the detective as he has a smile on his face and both Mordecai and Rigby was exiting out the police department.

As they're out outside in the golf cart, Rigby pulled out the broken tape and said, "Well, everything is going to be alright."

"That's good. I didn't want to get in trouble from the police department," said Mordecai before he started the golf cart and heading to the park.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think. Does it sounds better? Does it make the story better? Please review to give me your opinion. Until then, see you regular fans on the next chapter of "The Conjuring."**


End file.
